epic_rap_battles_of_weegeepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Gabe and Weegee Clone vs Felix and Jareck
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEEGEEPEDIA!!!! GABE AND WEEGEE CLONE! VS FELIX AND JARECK! BEGIN! Gabe: Well well, who do we have in front? A cat and a weird meme thing fighting us? It's time to bring out our rapping experience! Because obviously these noobs don't know what they're about to witness! WC: C'mon bro, we can destroy these idiots, all we need to is make a ship of Felieck And then these two idiots will go totally apeshit! I'll shoot them down like this is Halo. Don't mess with these bros And just for further note... You two seriously blow! Gabe: Destroy you like the AMFA And crush you like every other Spammer You can't fight us, we are too excellent So prepare to die with our awesome talent! WC: We'll send Dr. Stein to completely massacre your asses And like the MCP, we'll send you on Extreme Lag Madness Your efforts are meaningless because, to tell the truth... Gabe and WC: You and your boyfriend over here are both banned for being annoying dude! Felix: Boyfriend? Please, that joke is overrated. He's just my normal friend, get it right you people who never dated. Jareck: C'mon Felix, we have to do something then just sit here with these assholes. How about we show these guys what happens when you mess with FELIX AND JARCEL! Felix: There's no way these guys can win, I mean, one doesn't even believe in god! And you guys are better off playing a gay game like CoD! Jareck: We are the best users ever, you cannot mess with us! Because you guys are totally, extremely, absolutely... Felix and Jareck: Completely Harmless! Crona: Did you here that Dudeguy? I think they wanna fight! I'll go ahead and summon Ragnarok to destroy these idiots, try they might! I'll knock their lights out and then go through them with my own bare fists! And there is no reason to worry, because I know how to deal with this. Dudeguy: C'mon, I wanna fight too, I didn't bring my plasma cannon for no reason! I'll go ahead and take Jarcel, you can take the Pussy in the trashbin! We put the Win in Winter, the All in Fall! And these little bitches are about to be dead like a Thrall! Crona: These guys are more childish than Black Star! And they have more problems fucking Excalibur! I might have to bring out the Grim Reaper with your pathetic rhymes! Because these Kiddos are totally out of their minds! Dudeguy: Now it's time for the final attack for sure! Crona and Dudeguy: DEMONSWORD RAGNAROK USE ROSE THORN STORM! Felix: Man, those raps were too much, I think we were defeated... Jareck: What do we do now Felix? Dolan: B awsum Felix and Jareck: DOLAN! Felix: He's right man, we don't have take this shit! Because these bitches can go straight in a ditch! Jareck Oh yeah and by the way, you can never beat us! Felix and Jareck: BECAUSE FELIX AND JARECK ARE THE AWESOMIST! WHO WON! WHO'S NEXT! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WEEGEEPEDIA! Category:Raps Category:Season 3 Category:ERBOW